Hogwarts Social Network
by Alexane89
Summary: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont maintenant amis. Ou quand Facebook débarque chez nos sorciers préférés


**Disclamer :** Tout est à JKR, bien sûr. Et puis à un réseau social bien connu )

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco et deux/trois autres qui trainent par ci, par là …

**Résumé :** Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont maintenant amis.

**Genre : **J'ai mis Humour/Romance, même si je ne suis pas totalement sûre pour l'humour… Enfin, ma sœur m'a dit que c'était assez marrant, alors faisons-lui confiance ^^

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai eu cette idée de fic en lisant **The Poudlard Social Network** d'**Ether's Breath**. Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller la lire, évidemment :)

Bonne lecture !

**Hogwarts Social Network**

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Longdubat<strong> est maintenant en couple.

**Ron Weasley **Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant de tout ?

**Harry Potter **Ron, crois-moi, t'étais pas le dernier.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> est passé de « en couple » à « veuf ».

**Ron Weasley** ?

**Harry Potter** Demande à Neville.

**Neville Longdubat** Désolé, Harry, je pensais que t'étais déjà au courant.

**Harry Potter** Neville, si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de commenter.

**Neville Longdubat** …

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> et **Draco Malfoy** sont maintenant amis.

**Blaise Zabini**, **Hermione Granger** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : C'est vrai la rumeur qui dit que tu t'es fait cocufié par Weaslette et Longdubat ? :D

**Harry Potter** Va te faire foutre ! (**Ron Weasley** aime ça)

**Draco Malfoy** En même temps, en choisissant une sangsue, tu aurais dû le voir venir. (**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** Pourquoi je t'ai accepté en ami, déjà ? (**Seamus Finnigan**, **Dean Thomas** et **Ron Weasley** aiment ça).

**Draco Malfoy** Parce qu'il faut toujours garder un œil sur ses ennemis ? (**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Blaise Zabini** : Potter m'a supprimé de ses amis ! o_O

**Blaise Zabini** Faut dire que ton coup du « Tu t'es fait cocufié par un de tes meilleurs potes » sur son mur (public) n'a pas dû lui faire plus plaisir que ça.

**Draco Malfoy** C'est quand même pas ma faute si j'ai raison. (**Blaise Zabini** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : C'est moi ou plus le temps passe, plus les cours de Binns sont chiants ?

(**Dean Thomas, Neville Longdubat** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça).

**Harry Potter **C'est pas toi.

**Hermione Granger** C'est sûr que regarder les mouches voler, ça devient vite lassant. Prenez des notes, au moins !

**Ron Weasley **Hermione, c'est techniquement impossible pour un adolescent normalement constitué de pouvoir suivre ce cours. Tu y arrive seulement parce que t'es un génie ! (**Hermione Granger** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong> aime **Mettre le feu en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et regarder le professeur Binns essayer de l'éteindre avec son pied.**

**(Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil **et 26 autres personnes aiment ça).

**Blaise Zabini** C'était vous ?

**Seamus Finnigan** Et ouais :D

**Blaise Zabini** Pour une fois (et profite en bien, je ne le redirais pas), je vous admire les Gryffondors ! (**Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Longdubat<strong> et **Ginny Weasley** sont maintenant en couple.

(**Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **Sectumsempra.**

**Blaise Zabini** T'as vraiment des tendances étranges, toi … (**Théodore Nott** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson** Non, il est juste obsédé par Potter et par ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire avec sa baguette. (**Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini **et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Draco Malfoy** Je préfère ne pas répondre à ça, j'ai pas envie d'effrayer tout le monde.

**Pansy Parkinson **C'est surtout parce que tu sais que j'ai raison (**Théodore Nott** aime ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> aime **Pour l'accouplement du Garde-chasse et du Calmar Géant**.

(**Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan **et 14 autres personnes aiment ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> aime **Les Canons de Chudley** et **Viktor Krum**.

**Hermione Granger** Je pense qu'il sera ravi de le savoir.

(**Harry Potter** aime ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> et **Théodore Nott** aiment **Cours d'Arithmancie**.

**Ron Weasley **Depuis quand t'es amie avec des Serpentards ?

(**Harry Potter** aime ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson<strong> et 15 autres personnes participeront à **Soirée Whisky Pur Feu pour « la bonne entente entre les maisons ».**

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan <strong>a écrit sur le mur de **Soirée Whisky Pur Feu pour « la bonne entente entre les maisons » : **Ça se passe où ?

**Blaise Zabini **La Salle sur Demande. Oublie pas tes bouteilles ! (**Seamus Finnigan** aime ça).

**Seamus Finnigan** J'ai réussi à extorquer à mon père au moins 5 fût d'hydromel. Je pense que ça ira ;) (**Blaise Zabini** aime ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>a écrit sur le mur de** Harry Potter : **J'ai demandé l'appareil photo à Colin pour samedi. Je pense qu'avec toutes les bouteilles que Seamus va emmener, on aura de belles photos ! :D

(**Dean Thomas** et **Seamus Finnigan **aiment ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **Pousse toi, je suis à Serpentard.**

(**Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson **et **Théodore Nott **aiment ça**).**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas<strong> et 4 autres personnes aiment **Poussez-vous, je suis à Gryffondor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott <strong>et** Blaise Zabini** aiment **C'est ta baguette magique dans ta poche ou t'es juste content de me voir ? **

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> a ajouté **Viens, on critique** à ses activités**.**

(**Lavande Brown** et **Parvati Patil** aiment ça)

**Draco Malfoy** Toi aussi, tu fais amis-amis avec les Gryffondors ?

**Pansy Parkinson **Les ragots sont plus intéressants à commenter quand on a d'autres points de vue que celui des Serpentards.

**Draco Malfoy **J'ai jamais vu une excuse aussi lamentable.

(**Blaise Zabini **aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>George Weasley, Dean Thomas <strong>et **Blaise Zabini** aiment **Donner des vêtements aux elfes de maisons et les regarder pleurer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **Moi.**

**Blaise Zabini **Les soirées en amoureux doivent être intéressantes … T'as pas mal au poignet à force ?

**Draco Malfoy** Sois pas jaloux. Un jour, peut-être, tu seras aussi exceptionnel que moi et tu pourras te le permettre (**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Soirée Whisky Pur Feu pour « la bonne entente entre les maisons » <strong>se déroule en ce moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> est maintenant ami avec **Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini** et 4 autres personnes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> fait un cauchemar.

**Dean Thomas** Non.

**Seamus Finnigan **Non.

**Lavande Brown **Désolée mais non, t'es bien réveillé.

**Ginny Weasley** Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé que ce soit un cauchemar. Pas plaisant du tout à regarder.

**Hermione Granger** Personnellement, je l'avais vu venir, celle-là. (**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

**Blaise Zabini** Totalement d'accord avec Granger.

**Neville Longdubat** Au moins, maintenant, il m'adressera à nouveau la parole =)

**Ron Weasley** Il FAUT que ce soit un cauchemar ! (5 personnes aiment ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>a écrit sur le mur de **Ron Weasley** : Je croyais que tu avais supprimé tes ex de tes amis !

(**Ginny Weasley** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça).

**Ron Weasley** Je croyais aussi -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan<strong> et 14 autres amis aiment **Pousser la prof de vol du haut de la tour d'Astronomie en criant « I believe I can fly ! ».**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> Plus jamais d'alcool .

(**Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Blaise Zabini** Jusqu'à la prochaine, tu veux dire ! =) (**Seamus Finnigan** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** Zabini, pourquoi t'es dans mes amis ?

**Blaise Zabini** Tu m'as demandé hier soir. Quand tu étais « bien » ;) (**Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown, Pansy Parkinson **et 3 autres personnes aiment ça).

**Harry Potter** …

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>et **Hermione Granger** sont maintenant en couple.

(**Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Seamus Finnigan, George Weasley** et 24 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Harry Potter** J'ai juste envie de dire que la soirée n'a pas été perdue pour tout le monde.

**Draco Malfoy** Je t'emmerde, Potty !

**Blaise Zabini **Les gars, vous êtes pas cools. Là, c'est le moment de gloire de Granger et Weasley. Vous auriez dû profiter du vôtre hier soir. (**Ron Weasley **et **Hermione Granger **aiment ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>a écrit sur le mur de** Ron Weasley : **Fais des doubles des photos. On pourra les revendre un max !

**Ron Weasley **Je t'avais pas attendu pour y penser :D (**Théodore Nott** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça).

**Hermione Granger** Ron ! C'est censé être privé !

**Ron Weasley** C'était pas privé, hier soir, en tout cas (**Blaise Zabini** aime ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan <strong>a écrit sur le mur de** Ron Weasley : **Je trouve que tu t'es vachement bien remis de la mise en couple d'**Harry Potter **et** Draco Malfoy**.

**Harry Potter** On n'est PAS ensemble ! (**Draco Malfoy** aime ça).

**Blaise Zabini** Ta langue n'avait pas l'air d'être totalement d'accord avec ça, hier soir (**Ron Weasley** et **Seamus Finnigan** aiment ça)

**Ron Weasley** Bah, si Malfoy le rend heureux ;)

**Ron Weasley** Je suis d'accord avec Zabini, au fait. Désolé, Harry.

**Harry Potter** Traître

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson <strong>a écrit sur le mur de** Ginny Weasley : **Ça t'a pas fait trop mal à la gueule de te rendre compte que t'étais sortie pendant un an avec un homo refoulé ?

(**Draco Malfoy** aime ça)

**Ginny Weasley **Et toi, ça t'a pas fait mal à la gueule de te rendre compte que ton « futur mari » l'était aussi ?

**Pansy Parkinson** Moi, je l'ai toujours su.

**Draco Malfoy **C'est quoi ces conneries ?

**Pansy Parkinson** Ton obsession pour tes cheveux et pour Potter étaient deux indices assez flagrants. (**Blaise Zabini** aime ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy <strong>a écrit sur le mur de **Blaise Zabini **: Je te donne 100 Gallions pour chaque photos de Potter et moi que tu détruiras.

**Blaise Zabini** Je t'ai connu plus généreux. Et puis, dis-toi que dans 60 ans, Potter et toi, vous regarderez ces photos avec vos petits-enfants en leur expliquant que l'alcool, c'est un bon révélateur (**Seamus Finnigan **aime ça).

**Draco Malfoy** Je te hais, Zabini.

**Blaise Zabini** C'était aussi ce que tu disais à Potter l'an dernier. Je dois m'inquiéter ? (**Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson** et **Seamus Finnigan** aiment ça).

**Draco Malfoy** T'es vraiment con, Blaise.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Seamus Finnigan** : Je vais finir par te croire intéressé à force de te voir aimer tout ce que j'écris…

**Seamus Finnigan** Et t'aurais peut-être raison, mon Chou ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>et **Seamus Finnigan** sont dans une relation libre.

(**Dean Thomas, Neville Longdubat **et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça).

**Pansy Parkinson **Mais OU sont les hétéros, bon sang ?

**Théodore Nott** Je suis toujours hétéro, moi.

**Blaise Zabini** Très subtil, Théo, comme approche (**Seamus Finnigan** aime ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Harry Potter **: Faut qu'on parle !

**Harry Potter** Je suis pas à ta disposition, Malfoy.

**Draco Malfoy** J'ai réussi à récupérer les photos de la soirée où on est dessus.

**Harry Potter** Attends-moi devant la Salle sur Demande, j'arrive. (**Draco Malfoy** aime ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> aime **S.A.L.E**

**Ron Weasley **T'as toujours pas lâché l'affaire ?

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> et **Blaise Zabini** aiment **Mettre le feu au balai d'un première année pendant son cours de vol et le regarder tomber.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Draco Malfoy** : Faut qu'on parle !

**Draco Malfoy** Je suis pas à ta disposition, Potter ;)

**Blaise Zabini ** Vous avez déjà l'air d'un vieux couple les gars, faites attention. A quand les petits surnoms ?

**Draco Malfoy** Blaise, ça t'ennuierait de t'occuper de TES oignons ?

**Blaise Zabini** A vrai dire, oui.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Harry Potter **: Hum …

**Harry Potter** Ouais. o.O

**Draco Malfoy** On fait quoi du coup ?

**Harry Potter** Attends-moi vers le lac, j'arrive.

**Blaise Zabini** Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi vous semblez tous les deux avoir perdu la capacité de parler/écrire convenablement ?

**Hermione Granger** J'ai ma petite idée…

**Ron Weasley** Le jour où Hermione cessera d'avoir des « petites idées » sur tout, on sera mal (**Hermione Granger** et** Harry Potter **aiment ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> et **Seamus Finnigan** aiment **Je suis pas pervers, c'est vous qui êtes coincés !**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> et **Draco Malfoy** sont maintenant en couple.

(**Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan** et 24 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Blaise Zabini** Weasley, tu me dois 10 Gallions.

**Ron Weasley **J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui me doit de l'argent.

**Draco Malfoy **Blaise, si t'as parié sur mon dos, j'en veux la moitié. C'est pas négociable.

**Blaise Zabini **Weasley : Tu déconne ! J'avais parié qu'ils se mettraient ensemble avant la fin de l'année et toi, pendant les vacances scolaire. On est mi-juin, je te rappelle.  
>Draco : Si tu veux, mais c'est bien parce que je t'aime =)<p>

**Harry Potter** Je suis pour le fait que vous nous donniez TOUTE votre mise à Draco et à moi. Pas négociable non plus.

**Draco Malfoy **Blaise : Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu crève de trouille à l'idée que je révèle ce que tu caches si bien sous ton matelas.  
>Potter : Je connaissais pas ce côté retors :D<p>

**Pansy Parkinson** Y a quoi sous son matelas ? (**Lavande Brown** et **Parvati Patil** aiment ça).

**Blaise Zabini** Rien qui te concerne, Pansy.

**Hermione Granger** Je suis contente pour vous deux ! (**Harry Potter** et **Draco Malfoy **aiment ça).

**Draco Malfoy** Au moins, Granger a le sens des priorités. (**Hermione Granger** aime ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Ron Weasley** : J'attends toujours mes Gallions.

**Ron Weasley** Ton pote Malfoy me les a déjà pris. Il a dit qu'il verrait avec toi.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Draco Malfoy** : Tu aimes mon côté retors, alors ?

**Draco Malfoy **J'aimerais bien approfondir la question avant de te le dire.

**Harry Potter** La Salle sur Demande dans 10 min ? (**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

**Draco Malfoy **Oui (**Blaise Zabini **aime ça).

**Fin.**

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Personnellement, j'ai bien aimé imaginer les noms des différents « groupes » qu'il pourrait y avoir sur Facebook si ça existait à Poudlard =)

Un petit commentaire ? :D


End file.
